


MAMMA MIA

by sahar_luna



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Cisco Ramon, Alpha Joe West, Alpha Leonard Snart, Alpha Oliver Queen, Alpha Thea Queen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Caitlin, Beta Felicity Smoak, Beta Iris, Bottom Barry, F/M, Greece, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Barry, such a slut barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahar_luna/pseuds/sahar_luna
Summary: Barry gets pregnant and he didn’t plan itTeam Flash decides it’s time to take vacations, a little trip to Greece wouldn’t hurt so they did that. Barry didn’t tell Iris who is the father but he did give her three options of who might be, one of them was already going so she invited the other two, none of team flash knew Iris had invited two more guests, and what a surprise Team Flash will get.





	1. I Have A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I think i'll post once a week
> 
> There are actual songs for the chapter but idk if you want to read while hearing them but whatever im naming the chapters after the songs anyway

He’s been getting morning sickness, and that can mean only one thing when you’re an omega who had a little too much fun with three men, three beautiful alphas and _god_ he still can’t forget Len’s cock it was so big, and Oliver’s!! He’s still surprised with Cisco’s, who would have guessed there was a monster down there, Barry still doesn’t know how he deep throated him… okay back to the matter

 

Barry got a pregnancy test, if he was getting morning sickness that could only mean one thing. He did two pregnancy tests just to be sure and he was indeed pregnant, he might be like four weeks, thats when the test detects it. A month, _oh my god Iris is going to freak out._

 

But, who’s the father?

 

(To clarify things

 

Iris is a beta, she’s happy with her husband, Eddie, who’s also a beta. Joe’s an alpha, Cisco’s also an alpha, Caitlin beta, Wally alpha and Barry.. well you already know that)

 

 

_________________________________

 

 

_Stupid morning sickness_

 

He was woken up to the feeling of wanting to throw up

 

“Fuck no” Barry ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach in the toilet

 

It’s been two months and he can’t get enough of puking, peeing until his bladder explodes and god he just hates being pregnant.

 

….

 

Wally heard someone puking, it was 6:00 a.m and he was just getting water when he heard it, he went rushing and opened the bathroom door only to found a very exhausted Barry sitting on the floor breathing heavily

 

“Are you okay?” Wally asked

 

Barry just smiled thinking about the baby “Don’t worry, nothing too serious” 

 

Wally nodded unsure and he was about to leave when Barry said something that made him stop “Could you please not tell Iris and Joe? You know how they are, they’ll probably just overreact and I don’t wanna worry them”

 

Wally smiled at him and nodded

 

 

__________________________________

 

 

“Barry!!” Cisco shouted when an alarm came from the Star Labs computer “there’s an armed robbery” 

 

Caitlin gave him the directions quick “On my way” Barry said touching his ear piece 

 

 

…

 

Mean while in Star Labs

 

Everyone was talking calmly at the cortex, waiting for Barry to return, Caitlin took this as an opportunity since Barry was not there, at first she hesitated but then said it anyway  

 

“Have you guys noticed that Barry’s been acting a little…” Caitlin tried to find a way to say fat without sounding like she was judging but there was no way so she said  “different?” 

 

 _“_ And getting fat?” Cisco didn't hesitate and Joe laughed covering his mouth

 

“Maybe he’s eating more than the usual?” Wally said unsure

 

“Is that even possible?”  Iris asked obviously not believing this

 

“With his metabolism it shouldn’t be possible” Caitlin told Iris

 

 “I’ll talk to him, but him getting fat isn’t a really good reason to question him and we might make him feel insecure about himself because he just gained like what, a pound?” Iris said

 

They looked at each other and Caitlin tried to explain but failed 

 

“It’s not that, it’s more about” she tried to find the words “…him acting weird” 

 

“But weird how?” Joe wanted details

 

“Well, for starters his scent is different, I don’t know how to explain it, but I can sense something’s different” Cisco talked before Caitlin could and she’s grateful for that, Joe and Wally nodded in agreement, they were alphas so they noticed it too

 

Wally remembered the morning he heard Barry throwing up, he promised Barry he wouldn't tell them but this was important

 

“A few weeks ago, not too long I think” everyone looked at him “It happened in the morning” Wally clarified “I was thirsty so I went downstairs but then I heard someone throwing up and then the flushing of the toilet, so I went rushing to the bathroom to see if someone needed help and it was Barry, he didn’t look well, he looked tired, told me he was okay and to please not mention it to you guys because you would just overreact” Wally looked guilty

 

Joe was the first to talk “You shouldn’t have listened to him, we all know how Barry is, never wants to burden people with his problem, what if it was something serious?”

 

 

“He’s also having brusque mood changes” Caitlin added

 

“You think it was Bivolo?” Joe asked worried

 

“I really doubt it, it has to be something else” Caitlin answered him and Joe felt a little less worried

 

“Maybe we’re just overreacting” Cisco thought out loud, their accusations did sound ridiculous but they couldn't help worrying about his friend

 

“I guess you’re right” she sighed “What if it was just a stomach bug Joe?… We should probably take some time off” Caitlin said giving up, maybe Cisco’s right and she’s just overreacting 

 

“Like a trip?” Cisco smiled

 

There was a whoosh of air and Barry appeared 

 

“To Greece!” Barry said excitedly and everyone looked at each other alarmed

 

“Exactly how much did you hear?” Wally asked and Barry raised an eyebrow confused “Just Cait saying we should take some time off and then Cisco so I thought why not taking a trip to Greece?” Everyone signed relived and Barry got more confused “Why?”

 

“Nothing important” Iris said quickly “Now, could I talk to you for a second? in private” Barry looked at everyone questioningly and then followed Iris to the treadmill room, where supposedly no one could hear them

 

When they got there Barry was still confused, what if they already knew? There are three alphas they must have sensed it, is that even possible? oh god they know, he hasn't figured out who’s the father, Joe will be mad because Barry wasn’t cautious, Barry doesn’t know how but he suddenly looses control when he gets in heat, it’s not really his fault 

 

“Is there something wrong?” Barry asked because Iris isn’t talking, she’s just… analyzing him

 

“They’re right” she said finally with her arms crossed 

 

“Right about.. what?” why can’t she just get to the point god he might cry, stupid pregnancy

 

“There’s something different about you but I can’t tell what” Iris continued  “Caitlin and Cisco think you’re getting fat” Barry flinched at the word and his eyes burned with tears, it wasn’t his fault that he had gained a few pounds, he was pregnant, that’s what happens when you get pregnant “I thought that was impossible” 

 

Barry couldn’t take it anymore, he was angry “IT’S NOT MY FAULT, STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE I’M A PIG!!” Iris was surprised with Barry’s out burst “Yeah, maybe I gained a few pounds, so what?! It’s not like I’m overweight”  Barry thought more about the situation and then started crying “It’s that it? I gain a few pounds and everyone acts like I have cancer or something, is that the different thing about me?” Barry sniffed, clearly hurt

 

“What? No, oh my god I didn’t mean to make you cry, it’s obviously more than that” she came forward and hugged Barry while he continued crying “I just mentioned it because it is weird that you gained pounds, with your metabolism I thought that was impossible” she caressed his hair

 

“But why” Barry sniffed “you gotta be so mean about it”

 

“I was not” Iris said firmly, she would never be mean to Barry “They also mentioned something about your scent” Iris continued “but this just confirms that there’s something wrong with you, the Barry I know wouldn't get angry over an accusation like this and then just cry” she frowned “You’ve also been throwing up” Barry felt betrayed by Wally

 

They broke from the hug and Barry tried to smile a little “Sorry” he wiped his tears with the back of his hand “If I tell you, do you promise to keep it a secret?” Iris just nodded smiling at him 

 

“You know you can tell me everything Barry” Iris answered him with her loving tone

 

_I’ll just drop the bomb because, why not?_

 

“I’m pregnant!!” Barry smiled huge and Iris’ entire face dropped when he said this, then it instantly changed into one of shock

 

“WHAT?!” Iris exclaimed “But how? Don’t answer that. Oh my gosh, for how long? Who’s the father?!” Iris had so many questions

 

“Okay don’t freak out, but the baby has seven weeks” Barry was still smiling 

 

“Barry!!” She punched his shoulder 

 

“Ouch! Be careful, I’m carrying a baby” Barry said rubbing his shoulder

 

“You’ve been hiding this for almost three months, what the hell barry?!! you’re pregnant, you should have told us so we could have taken care of you, should you even be running? WHAT IF YOU HURT THE BABY YOU IDIOT” She smacked him on the head, let’s say Iris didn’t take it well 

 

“I don’t know what to tell you! I just hided it, I was scared” when Barry said this Iris hugged him “I never planed to have a baby” he whispered, all the happiness washed away and now he felt sad, alone, pregnant ugh damn hormones 

 

“Barry you know you can tell us everything, I understand you were scared but this shouldn't be something you go through alone” Iris told him seriously “And don’t think for a second we’re hiding this, I would have but not this.” 

 

“So who’s the lucky guy?” Iris said more calmly and with a smile on her face, aside from th worries she was happy for his friend

 

“I won’t tell you” Barry laughed when Iris pouted “But I will tell you who might be”

 

Iris raised an eyebrow “You don’t know?”

 

“I was with three men so I have no idea” Iris’ jaw dropped

 

“Barry!! You naughty.. ugh just tell me already!!” This made Barry more amused

 

“Leonard S..” but of course Iris had to interviene

 

“CAPTAIN COLD?” he nodded and her jaw dropped even more

 

“Oliv…” 

 

“GREEN ARROW”

 

“Cisc..”

“YOUR BEST FRIEND” Iris’ jaw was already on the ground “Oh my god Barry you really are naughty” she cracked up and started laughing hard 

 

Iris stood up “Now let’s go” she extended a hand to him and Barry took it

 

“Joe will shoot Cisco” Barry told her

 

“Yeah, you probably shouldn’t tell my dad” 

 

 

________________________________

 

 

“What if we were just overreacting?” Caitlin asked looking at everyone

 

“We’re about to find out” Joe said when he saw Barry and Iris approaching them

 

Everyone looked expectantly at Barry, he looked at Iris and she nodded 

 

“I have something to tell you, something really important” Barry felt so nervous with everyone’s eyes on him, they didn't say anything so he continued “Iris said you’ve been concerned because I’m acting… different” Joe came forward

 

“What are you not telling us son?” Barry sighed

 

“Just let me explain” Barry looked at Cisco, _what if he is the father my baby?_

 

 _“_ So.. three or two months ago, I’m not really sure, I was with.. _someone_ ” he wouldn’t stop looking at Cisco so everyone looked at Cisco too but suspiciously  

 

“What?” Cisco blushed “Don’t look at me, he’s the one explaining” Cisco wasn’t blushing because of the glares sent at him, he was blushing because he was that someone

 

“We had a little too much fun and well, he.. he knotted me” Barry was blushing so hard with the surprised looks of everyone and maybe one smirk “I was in heat so I.. _we_ didn’t of the consequences and now” _but what about Cisco? he’ll think he’s the father_ “a month later I found out that I…” here goes or nothing “I am pregnant”

_Silence_

 

Cisco’s jaw dropped with his lollipop “I’m a father?” 

 

Joe took his gun out and pointed it at Cisco and he raised his arms scared

 

“Joe!” “Dad!” what a disaster

 

“I’m not a kid anymore! You don’t have to point your gun at every alpha I am with like you did before” Barry said crying, finally the hormones helped with something because Joe lowered his gun and Cisco sighed in relief

 

“Cisco is not the father of my baby” Barry clarified “Well, I’m not really sure who is the father”

 

“What do you mean?” Caitlin asked him

 

“Cisco wasn’t the only one who knotted me..” Barry blushed at the raised eyebrows “There were other two” he said shyly and a little embarrassed

 

Iris laughed and muttered “Naughty” 

 

Wally looked surprised “A foursome?” Caitlin looked at Barry surprised 

 

 Joe took his gun out again “Dad” Iris warned him

 

When Wally said this Barry blushed even more if that’s possible and opened his eyes wide “No!! oh my god no” he covered his face “It was individual!” 

 

“Who?” now is Caitlin is curious

 

“If I tell you Joe will probably pass out or look for them and shoot them”  Barry responded with a worried expression

 

Thank god Iris intervened “Right now that doesn’t matter, what matters is that Barry needs someone taking care of him AND he shouldn't even be running, have you thought about that?” she crossed her arms and then turned around to look at Barry with one raising eyebrow

 

_Fuck you Iris_

 

“That’s right” Caitlin continued for Iris “You could put the baby at risk, Barry you should have told us something, it was reckless to go against metas knowing that they could hurt the baby” Barry sigued

 

“I know, I know..” Barry said while pacing and not looking at them

 

“And you still fought them!!” Caitlin interrupted him

 

“The baby is fine!!” Caitlin scoffed when he said this “You just found out, I’ve handled myself fine without you” Barry crossed his arms

 

“Whatever Barry, now we know and we’ll take care of you. We’re not asking for your opinion” Iris said crossing her arms as well

 

Cisco appeared in front of Barry “This might be my baby too” Barry’s face softened “And I don’t want you or that baby getting hurt in any way, so please take more care of yourself, The Flash can take a break, _for gods sake_ , you’re pregnant, you got a miracle right here. “ Cisco gently laid a hand on his belly  “So what do you say about taking that trip to Greece?” Cisco said softly all of this and Barry nodded with a little smile

 

“Don’t worry about the Captain, Barry, I’ll tell him you’re pregnant an we’re taking a trip, I have a lot of sick days I never used” Joe told him before Barry could think of it

 

“Would you like your baby to be born in Greece, Barry?” Iris asked him smiling and Barry nodded again laughing but the hormones kicked in so he was crying too, but they were happy tears so it didn't matter, his baby was going to be born 

 

“I love you guys” he hugged both of them and motioned for Joe and Caitlin to join them 

 

 

They were taking a trip to Greece

 

___________________________

 

 

The trip trip to Greece was a little exhausting but it was definitely worth it

 

 

“Oh my god” Barry whispered

 

They were in Greece but it felt so surreal

 

“It’s beautiful” Iris said with a huge smile on her face

 

They were all in awe with the beauty of Greece, but who wouldn’t be?

 

“Let’s go!! I can’t wait to explore everything” Barry said excitedly and then started running, Iris, Wally and Cisco started running too along with Barry, they were like little kids

 

“Careful Barry, you’re still pregnant!!” Caitlin shouted at him but then laughed shaking her head

 

Joe smiled fondly at them “It’s hard to believe they’re adults sometimes”

 

Caitlin looked at him still with smile on her face “You’re telling me” 

 

Joe laughed 

 

_____________________________

 

 

It was dark, everyone was already sleeping except for someone

 

_Iris_

 

_(I have a dream…)_

_(A song to sing..)_

_(To help me cope…. with anything.)_

_(If you see the wonder…. of a fairy tale….)_

 

She was going to do something that Barry may or may not like

 

_(You can take the future….)_

 

Two letters were resting on her hands “Even if you fail” she said looking at the letters

 

_Leonard Snart & Oliver Queen_

 

The letters were probably too much since she already had send them a text with all the information but it would show them that she was not joking, Barry was pregnant and he would not have a baby who grows up without knowing who his or her father is

 

_Here goes or nothing_

 

She shoves the first one in the mailbox

 

“Oliver Queen” she mutters

 

“Leonard Snart” she shoves the second one

 

_Barry will thank me someday_

 

Iris sighed and them smiled to herself, she turned around and went to her room before someone noticed she was gone

 

 

__________________________

 

 

**_Meanwhile in Central City_ **

 

 

Leonard Snart had just gotten back from his adventure saving the world, he was _chilling_ at his home when a text from a unknown number came

 

_Congratulations! You’re going to be a father._

 

_You’ve been invited to Barry Allen’s baby shower in Kalokairi, Greece. It’s really important that you come, the event is on Monday. Try to get a day or two earlier_

 

_-Iris West_

 

Snart frowned, Barry was pregnant?

 

The next text was an exact address, she got to the point, didn’t seem like she was giving him a choice

 

A few days later a letter came with the same content

 

It seems like he’s going to Greece.

 

 

______________________________

 

 

**_Starling City_ **

 

 

Oliver was sleeping when the text came, he sighed when his phone alerted him of a new notification but thought it might be important so he took his phone from the night stand and checked the text

 

_Iris West_

 

_Congratulations! You’re going to be a father._

 

_You’ve been invited to Barry Allen’s baby shower in Kalokairi, Greece. It’s really important that you come, the event is on Monday. Try to get a day or two earlier_

 

“I really should start using protection” Oliver muttered collapsing to the bed

 

Thea was going to laugh so hard when she finds out that he is a father, again.

 

 

A few days later a letter came with the same content

 

It seems like he and his team are going to Greece.

 

They’re going to find out anyway, Felicity and Thea will kill him if he doesn’t take them.

 


	2. Dancing Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or maybe the will sing because they want to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long, I forgot I had exams and didn't get the time to post

_Fuck they were late_

 

Two taxis arrived at the same time, the passengers got out fast when they saw the boat leaving

 

“Hey!!! Wait!!” they all said running but it was too late

 

“Bugger!” Snart said

 

“My sentiments exactly” Oliver replied and Snart turned around to look at him still breathing heavily

 

“I’m trying to get to Kalokairi” Snart went to the board “When’s the next ferry?”

 

“Monday” Felicity sighed 

 

“Bollocks” Snart sigued too

 

“Yeah, my sentiments exactly” Thea laughed when Oliver said this for the second time

 

“Ahoy there” someone said out of nowhere and when everyone looked up they found a man on a big white boat “You guys need a ride to Kalokairi?” 

 

Everyone looked at each other and Felicity spoke before the man could leave them 

 

“God yes, thank you!!” she motioned for everyone to hurry “C’mon!! Unless you want to miss your boyfriend’s baby shower” Snart raised an eyebrow and Oliver was going to say that Barry is not his boyfriend but she would say it anyway 

 

“I’m attending to a baby shower too” Thea smiled at Snart when he said this

 

“It seems like we’re attending to the same baby shower” 

 

“God I hope not” he muttered to himself, Snart didn’t know Barry was dating Oliver Queen, what would Oliver do when he finds out Len is the father?

 

 

___________________

 

 

“Irisss” Barry whined “C’mon, just tell me already where we’re going and slow down or I’ll throw up again!!” Iris laughed at Barry 

 

“Don’t act like an old man”  Iris said rolling her eyes

 

“I’m acting like a pregnant man!!” Barry exclaimed laughing too “My feet hurts” he pouted 

 

“Wally could you please carry him?” Iris asked his brother

 

“If that makes him shut up then yes, it will be my pleasure”  Wally replied and Barry glared at him with crossed arms 

 

Wally carried Barry in a bridal style “You guys are mean when you should be nicer” he muttered still upset

 

“We just like messing with you” Wally said with a smile on his face

 

After a while of walking they ended up on a hill with a beautiful view of the sea

 

“Thank you little brother” Wally set Barry down carefully on the ground

 

Barry and Wally took a seat on some big rocks, Iris stood in front of them

 

“Okay don’t get mad” Barry raised an eyebrow “I may have invited your other two lovers and possible fathers of your baby” Iris smiled wide but Barry just gaped at her while Wally raised both eyebrows surprised 

 

“YOU WHAT?!” he shouted and them flashed them both to the room so they could talk in private

 

“You realize you shouldn’t be using your powers?” Wally said pointing at him but Barry just dismissed him

 

“Okay calm down it’s not that bad…” Iris said once she stopped feeling dizzy from the lift

 

“Joe is going to burst when he sees who the other two are!! It’s going to be a disaster oh my god Iris, what the hell where you thinking?!”

 

“Do they know about the baby?”  Wally asked, Iris shakes her head as a no

 

“The only thing that matters is that Joe never finds out” Barry said closing every window

 

“Well maybe he will be cool with it” 

 

“Cool with it? You know Joe. This would be like a bombshell.” Barry said exasperated 

 

“And I have brought this all on myself because I was a stupid, reckless little slut!”

 

“Who-oh-ohhh” Wally said and Iris was laughing hard “You sound like my mother” 

 

“I do not” Barry gaped at them

 

“Yes you so do!!” the siblings said

 

“Oh my god, I do not”

 

“You’re acting like a nun” Wally said and then Iris followed “Yeah, what happened to our Barry? Life and soul of the party, el rock chick supremo” 

 

“I grew up” Barry said falling on the chair of his dressing table

 

“Well, then grow back down again!” Iris pointed at him still smiling and  Barry just turned around to look at himself in the mirror

 

“Screw them if they can’t take a joke!” when the siblings said this Barry turned around again quick with his eyes wide, he knew what was coming

 

“ _You can dance!_ ” Wally and Iris were singing and pointing at him while moving their hips at the same time “ _You can jive_ ”

 

“ _Having the time of your life_ ” the siblings were synchronized moving their arms and turning around _“Oooh”_

 

 _“See that girl”_ they pointed at him and Barry muttered that he was a guy “ _Watch that scene_ ” they slowly approached him “ _Dig in the dancing queen_ ” and tickled him

 

Barry ran to the bed where he jumped and hided at normal speed while Wally and Iris took some things from the dressing table

 

Barry had his head under the covers and when he didn't hear their voices he lifted his head and couldn't see them until they appeared rising from the floor right in front of Barry’s bed

 

“ _Friday night and the lights are low.._ ” the siblings sang, Iris with a deodorant and Wally with who knows what, pretending they had microphones, when they finished the line they returned to their hiding spot on the floor

 

They arise from the floor again “ _Looking out for a place to go…_ ” now Iris had a hair dryer and Wally a… tampon?

 

They didn't return to the floor, Iris stood fully up and sang “ _Where they play the right music_ ” she rotated the hair dryer with the cable “ _Getting in the swing_ ” then pointed to Wally

 

Wally had a towel on his neck, some weird glasses and using something from the shower as a mic “ _You come to look for a king_ ” he shook his hips at a  rhythm 

 

“ _Anybody could be that guy…_ ” Iris took a weird flower and placed it between her thighs making it seem as if she had a dick then took something of the drawer and pretended for it to be a cigarette 

 

Wally came and took the flower from Iris’ thighs using it as a mic “ _Night is young and the music is high…._ ” both siblings sang

 

Barry just stared at them still at his spot on the bed “ _With a bit of rock music_ ” Iris and Wally started digging in Iris clothes trying to find something “ _Everything is fine_ ” 

 

They finally found something and Barry sits on the bed instead of being laid on it, dancing a little but still holding a sheet against his face

 

“ _You’re in the mood for a dance_ ” both siblings were acting like idiots, Iris using a skirt as a shirt and Wally with a bra above his t-shirt and a short skirt on his head

 

Barry finally cracked up and laughed while jumping on the bed like a child

 

 _“You are the dancing queen”_ the siblings pointed at him dancing _“Young and sweet, only seventeen”_ Barry shouted and fell on his ass but still laughed “ _Dancing queen_ ”

 

“ _Feel the beat from the tambourine….”_ Barry high fived Iris and Wally, jumping to the floor singing for the first time “ ** _Oh yeah!!_** ”

 

“ _You can dance_ ” Barry placed himself in front of the mirror pointing at his reflection while moving his hips and singing

 

He jumped out of the way and Wally appeared in front of the mirror pointing and dancing  like Barry “ _You can jive_ ” then he lifted the bra as if he had boobs and was showing them

 

“ _Having the time of your life.._ ” Iris shake the skirt and then checked herself in the mirror until Wally pulled her away dragging her downstairs 

 

“ _Oooh_ ” The three of them singed

 

“ _See that girl_ ” Barry sings sliding on the handrail

 

“ _Watch that scene_ ” Then Iris while singing her part too

 

“ _Dig in the dancing queen_ ” the three sang and Wally slides but not in a sitting position,  he did it in a different one since he didn't want to fall but it made his dick hurt and burn like hell

 

“ _Auuuuch!_ ” he still sang even if it was a pain sound

 

Iris and Barry where already out dancing and jumping, Wally tried but almost fell

 

A woman near them saw how they were dancing and enjoying themselves, she was tempted to join them but she was holing the ladder for a man

 

The three went to a table were a big family was eating, Barry went to the old alpha, maybe a grandpa and sang “ _You’re a teaser, you turn them on.._ ” Barry used the scarf he had to caress the alpha’s neck and he cutely smiled gaping

 

Barry danced in front of the table and shakes his ass, he turned around to look at everyone in the table “ _Leave them burning and then you’re!”_

 

 _“Goneee..”_ they left running and singing, the omegas that were there joined them, women and men 

 

Now they were a big group of omegas and one alpha and beta

 

“ _Looking out for another._ ” they moved they arms up and down snapping their fingers “ _Anyone will do_ ”

 

“ _You’re in the mood for a dance…_ ” the earlier woman saw the big group and released the hold she had on the ladder letting it fall and leaving the man hanging from a window “ _And when you get the chance…_ ” but she didn’t care, she just danced

 

Barry jumped still running and dancing “ _You are the dancing queen!.._ ” the three friends were leading the big group of omegas which were mostly women for some reason 

 

“ _Young and sweet only seventeen…_ ” on the way more women joined them, they all left their tasks and just ran and danced “ _Dancing queen…_ ” on the other side of the woods a woman carrying a big stack of branches saw the singing group “ _feel the beat from the tambourine.._ ” 

 

She threw the stacked away and sang _“ Oh yeah..!”_

 

_You can dance_

_You can jive.._

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooooh_

 

 _“See that girl”_ they were finally on the dock _“watch that scene. Dig in the dancing queen…”_

 

Far away, a small group of alphas saw them and clapped laughing 

 

_Dig in the dancing queen…._

 

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

 

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooooh_

 

 _“See that girl..”_ everyone pointed at Barry and he just laughed pointing at himself “I’m a guy but whatever”

 

_Watch that scene_

 

_Dig in the dancing queen_

 

Barry went to Iris and pushed her making her fall screaming to the sea and then Wally came next, once they were in the water he jumped 

 

Everyone else jumped too and the three friends just high five hands 

 

 

___________________

 

 

Iris, Wally and Barry were still wet but happy until..

 

“Len?” Barry gaped “Oliver??” Iris tried to run but Wally stopped her

 

“I didn’t think you would actually come” he muttered 

 

“Barry you’re pregnant, of course I would come and with not anyones baby, this is my son we’re talking about” when Oliver said this Len raised an eyebrow 

 

“Iris told you that you” Barry pointed at Oliver “are the father?”

 

“Sorry to disappoint you Queen, but this baby” Len touched Barry’s small bump and smiled a little “is mine”

 

“Oh my god” Barry whispered looking at both alphas “Iris this is your fault” he sent a glare at her and she actually looked guilty but she was not sorry

 

“Guys” but they didn't pay attention to Barry because they were too focused on debating who was the father “Hey!!” he shouted and they finally acknowledged him

 

“I don’t know who’s the father” Barry confessed and they frowned “I mean, I was with the three of you around the same time so I have no idea who could be the father”

 

“Wait” Len said and then Oliver followed “Three?”

“Uhh” Barry blushed “Cisco Ramon” he muttered

 

Now both of them were raising eyebrows

 

“Oh c’mon, he may be just my best friend but I was in heat!! You can’t give me those looks knowing we were pretty much in the same situation” Barry defended crossing his arms

 

“You weren’t in heat when I was with you” Len smirked “Scarlet came to me on his own” he said still smirking but now looking at Queen “Got in heat the moment I squeezed that pretty ass”

 

“Don’t start something you can’t win” Oliver took a step forward making himself look bigger

 

“Are they really going to fight for Barry?” Iris whispered to Wally

 

“The way they’re standing, trying to look bigger and dominant… yep”  Wally nodded

 

“Enough!” Barry got between the two alphas “Is ridiculous to fight over something like who I desired more, get over it” 

 

“Barry!!” two girls appeared looking happily at Barry 

 

“Thea? Felicity!” He hugged both girls

 

“I didn’t know you guys were here too”

 

“Well, we sure as hell wouldn’t decline an invite to Greece and you know me and Thea would have ripped Oliver’s head off if he dared to come without telling us” 

 

Barry snorted amused “true”

 

“Who’s this handsome man, Barry?” Thea asked looking at Wally and Felicity gasped “You’re Joe’s son!!” Wally laughed but nodded and Felicity happily hugged him

 

“As you well heard Barry call me, I’m Felicity Smoak” 

“Don’t forget me Felicity, I’m here too. The name is Thea, sister of this fool” she pointed at Oliver

 

“I already knew that” Thea looked confused when Wally said that so he elaborated “you’re kind of famous”

 

“Oh!” Felicity rolled her eyes at her surprise “everyone knows the Queen’s”

 

“Whatever. Let’s talk about the reason we came because I can’t wait to see this beautiful baby and be his or her favorite aunt in the world” Thea said happily touching Barry’s small bump 

 

“Uhh” he turned at Iris “now you tell them” 

 

Iris sent a glare at him “Ohhh no, don’t you dare to look at me like that, you’re the one that brought this whole mess on me” 

 

Felicity and Thea were confused 

 

“I may have lied on that text.. and letter, that I sent to Oliver… and Leonard, I said that they were the father but the thing is that we don’t know who is because Barry was with three alphas around the same time” 

 

“Wait, three? oh my gosh Barry you naughty boy!!” Thea shouted laughing and Felicity gaped

 

“What do you say guys if we get you settled in your rooms?” Iris intervened before Barry could get more flustered 

 

“Sounds good” said Len, everyone agreed and followed Iris & Barry

………

 

“Why is it gotta be so damn high” Everyone was panting and sweating wildly from the amount of stairs they climbed 

 

Barry laughed “I would have flashed you guys there but as you can see…”

 

“You’re pregnant” everyone said for him still panting

 

“Now you’ll have strong legs Felicity, no need to thank me” she sent Barry a glare but when she saw Caitlin and Cisco she immediately threw her bags at Oliver and smiled 

 

“Caitlin! Cisco!” they hugged “I’m so glad to see you two again”

 

“Is good to see you too, Felicity” Caitlin smiled at her and greeted everyone else but then she and Cisco had questioning looks when they saw Captain Cold because it wasn’t weird to see team arrow, if Barry wanted their presence in this vacations then that’s fine, they’re happy to see them but Snart..

 

“This is unusual” Cisco muttered 

 

“Now you explain” Iris patted Barry on the back and he groaned “This is your fault”

 

_His friends where about to know he had sex with Green Arrow and Captain Cold_

 

_________________________

 

 

It was a long day, Iris’ feet where killing her, now she could finally collapse on the bed, getting comfy and ready to sleep, actually everyone was tired and collapsing just as her, well except for Barry, he went to sleep early after he ate a whole cake, not kidding

 

Everyone shared rooms, Joe and Wally in one, Caitlin and Cisco in another, Felicity and Thea, and finally Barry and Iris, if Barry needed something Iris would be the first one to know. Len has his own room just like Oliver, they would have teared each other apart if they shared a room

……..

 

The silence and peaceful night lasted for a few hours until Barry started moving a lot trying to get comfortable but obviously failing, something was bothering him, but Iris was too tired so she just ignored him

 

Until the whining and complaining came

 

“I’m horny” Barry said hitting the bed with his fists like a little child 

 

“Then use a dildo” she said annoyed 

 

“No!” she sighed but just ignored him again

 

“I’m horny, I’m horny, I’m horny” Barry repeatedly hits the bed but then just gives up and sniffs

 

Iris sits and turns to look at him, was he seriously crying? “I can’t believe you’re really crying” 

 

“I want someone’s knot, my ass feels so wet and I just want someone’s knot” he repeated at the end crying more 

 

“Barry I know you’re pregnant so this is not your fault but it’s late and everyone’s sleeping, I doubt there will be someone not tired willing to knot you”

 

“But I’m horny” Barry pouts, his cheeks wet with tears

 

Iris sighs and stands up “Who do you want me to ask?” 

 

 _Who had it bigger?_ Barry tried to remember

 

“I don’t know… they all had it big” Iris rolled her eyes “the things I do for you” she muttered and got out of the room, she knew who she was going to wake up

 

Iris yawns and her eyes get watery, _ugh Barry_ , she knocks on the door and leans on the wall waiting, to her surprise the door opens a few seconds later, seems like someone can’t sleep

 

Oliver appears on the other side of the door 

 

“Iris?” 

 

“Could you do me a really big favor” Oliver raises an eyebrow “you know Barry’s pregnant and he can get nauseous, insanely hungry… in heat” 

 

“Uh, yeah I do know that, what I don’t know is why you’re telling me this”

“Could you please please please knot Barry? he’s annoying the hell out of me and I’m so tired but Barry won’t stop crying and acting like a little child that wants his toy or well your knot in his case” Oliver had his eyes wide by the time she finished talking

 

“Could you just..?” Iris gestured to her room

 

Oliver finally reacted and nodded repeatedly “Yeah yeah, of course”

 

He stood out of the room and closed the door, Iris went to her room with Oliver behind her, when they entered the room Barry was fingering himself, he obviously heard them but well it seemed like when he was in heat he had no shame

 

“Oh my god” Iris covered her face “You’re unbelievable Barry Allen” she was about to leave the room but said before closing the door “Let me know when you guys are finished, I need my beauty sleep”

 

_The fun begins_

 

_________________________

 

 

It was awful, they were all scarred for life

 

Wally, Caitlin, Cisco and Iris where covering their ears, sadly they were the ones with the nearest room to Barry & Iris, except Iris, she sadly shares with Barry but you already knew what

 

Why they were scarred for life? 

 

Oliver & Barry were awfully loud, mostly Barry, Wally would never be able to look at Barry without remembering his moans, Cisco was covering his head with a pillow while groaning annoyed

 

If you’re wondering where is Joe, he had the fortune of being a heavy sleeper so he wasn’t suffering like everyone else

 

“Why can’t they shut up and finish already’” said Caitlin annoyed, she understood that it wasn’t Barry’s fault the heat, the insane hunger,… etc. 

 

But couldn't they be quiet? Cisco was covering his head with the pillow 

 

There was a scream from Barry and groan from Oliver followed and then… _silence_

 

“I think it’s finally over” Iris uncovered her ears and Wally sighed relieved 

 

“Good night everyone” said Cisco uncovering his face and went to his room, everyone else did the same

 

Iris had to knock the door and when she entered the room she was greeted with the scene of Barry lying on top of Oliver and his knot was clearly still inside of Barry but she didn’t came anymore she just went to her bed and got comfortable 

 

“Goodnight savages” 

 

“Goodnight Iris” both men replied 

 

“Naughty boy” she whispered

 

“i heard you” Barry muttered but Iris just giggled 

 

“Shut up. You’re lucky dad didn’t wake up with how loudly you were”

 

“Go to sleep both of you” Oliver had raspy voice, maybe from how much he groaned and cursed

 

Now Iris and Barry were giggling 

 

_What a night_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment whatever thoughts you have, don't be shy
> 
> and should I introduce the meta that makes everyone dance and sing?
> 
> Obviously I didn't in this chapter but should I in the next ones?


	3. Voulez vous. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has doubts about keeping the baby and well other things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just hope you enjoy this

Next morning

 

Iris woke up feeling better than yesterday, the memories of last night came back to her and made her smile. She was going to wake up Oliver and Barry but she realized that Barry wasn’t there.

“Where is he?”

Iris took the covers off her body and stood up. It seemed like Oliver was a heavy sleeper since he hadn’t noticed that Barry’s not with him. She was almost out of the room but then she heard the toilet flush.

“Why didn’t I think of that” Iris whispered to herself

She closed the door again, went for the bathroom door and knocked

“Everything okay, Barry?”  

The knock on the door startled Barry and sighed “Everything okay.”

“Mind if I come in?” 

Barry thought about it for a moment “Not really.”

When Iris was once inside, she closed the door behind and sat at Barry’s side

“Morning sickness again?” 

“And frequent urination.”

“That sucks.” Barry laughed

“Maybe as much as it does not knowing who’s the father of your baby.”

“Caitlin can do a test and well, even you can, you’re a forensic scientist after all.”

“We can’t do that until we’re back in Central.”

“Right…  You look a little deflated, sure everything’s okay?”

“It’s just the hormones, they make me think a lot and now.. now I’m sad.”

Iris suddenly started laughing 

“I tell you I’m sad and you laugh?” 

“I’m sorry Barry, it’s just that I remembered last night and I couldn’t help it.” 

Barry blushed

“I mean, last night I was annoyed but now that I think about it, I think it was hilarious.” she laughed even more

“You were so needy!” 

Barry laughed too and and bumped her shoulder “Stop it.”

Iris made herself look serious after she calmed down “Something’s still bothering you.”

“Of course something is bothering me, Iris.”

Iris raised an eyebrow “You’re saying it like I should know what that is.”

“Iris, I’m going to have a baby.”

“You’re confusing me, what's so wrong about that?.”

“I’m The Flash! What am I going to do? What is the city going to do without me?” Barry felt lost

“We can figure that out later.”

“No, I can’t. We already know the outcome of this so don’t tell that we’ll figure it out.” Iris tried to say something but Barry didn’t let her “I can’t picture myself having a domestic life, I know I’m suppose to have one at some point but not now, not so soon.” 

Iris just looked sadly at his best friend, she wanted to help him and comfort him. “Maybe you can have both. Be with you family by day, fight crime by night.”

“You know it’s not that simple.” Iris sighed “Everyone I love…” 

“Is in danger.” Iris and Barry said at the same time

“They always are.” Barry whispered “Maybe when this whole thing is over and the baby is born I can give it into adoption.”

“Barry..”

“No. This is my decision and I will do what I think is best for everyone.” Barry firmly was firm about his decision, or maybe he wanted to see like he was

“Even if you have to sacrifice your own happiness?” Iris asked him softly 

“Even if I have to sacrifice my own happiness.”

“Barry, this can’t be the only way.” 

She felt conflicted because she knew Barry was somehow right. The city would need need it’s hero and taking care of a baby because he didn't remember to use protection didn’t seem like the best thing at the time, what if his enemies found out he had a child? It would be a complete disaster.

“I know you’re doing this because you’re the hero and heros make tough decisions but what if you regret yourself? I mean, we’re not talking about anything, we’re talking about a baby, _your_ baby” 

Barry hided his face between his knees, when he looked up at her, there were tears sliding on his face and he wouldn't cry but he's already so emotional and this pregnancy makes it worse

“I don’t know what to do. I don’t know if I should give it into adoption or keep it, you’re saying it might work but, what if it doesn’t? What if someone finds out The Flash has become a father and something happens to my baby?”

“I…” Iris felt at loss of words “Let’s just see what happens, deal with it for now and when the day comes and the baby is born.. you’ll know.”

“But how?” Silent tears were still streaming down Barry’s face

“This aren’t the hormones talking for you right? Maybe you’re just overwhelmed and your current state just makes it worse.”

Barry shook his head and Iris took that as a no. Well duh, it wasn't a yes.

“I guess you’ll have to trust yourself” Barry still didn’t look convinced “Listen, if you grow attached to this baby, if you feel like you can’t imagine a future without this baby then you will keep him or her. But if you if you have doubts and still think it’s risky and someone could give this baby a better life, well you already know the end of it.”

“Thank you, Iris.” they held each other, still sitting on the bathroom floor

“I’m always going to be here, whenever you need me.” she whispered 

 

_______________

 

 

“I can’t wait to go to the beach!!” Cisco was really really excited, he couldn’t wait to swim in the beautiful waters of Kalokairi

“Then go change fast so we can have breakfast and then go to the beach.” Caitlin was looking for a dress but she couldn’t decide between the yellow one and the blue one.

“I like more that one.” Cisco pointed the blue dress and Caitlin nodded “I like it too.”

They heard the front door creaking open (their rooms door was open) and saw Oliver coming out 

“Had fun last night?” Caitlin asked without looking up

“I’m guessing you heard us.” 

Cisco laughed “We heard more than what we wanted too.”

Just as Oliver was about to enter his room Leonard got out of his and saw Oliver. Leonard was simply going to ignore him until he felt the strong scent

“Why do you smell so much like Barry?” Oliver froze

“Caitlin go for the popcorn!!” Cisco shouted rushing her

“I’m going to ask you again and I expect an answer this time _..”_

 _“_ We had sex. _”_ Oliver crossed his arms, he wasn't afraid of him

“CAITLIN!”

"Cisco I'm not going for pop corn!"

“You may have to repeat that, I think I heard wrong..” Leonard crossed his arms too

“Guys.” Everyone turned around, Barry was standing outside of his room with Iris at his side, eyes a little red.

Thea, Wally, Felicity and Joe were out of their rooms now, too. All of them ready to go out.

“What is going on here?” Felicity asked with a dumbfounded look when she saw Leonard an Oliver glaring at each other and Barry with red puffy eyes

“You can sense the tension from a mile away.” Everyone agreed with Thea

“Son.” Barry turned to look at Joe “Everything okay?”

“Everything is fine.” he tried to assure him but it was obvious to everyone something wasn’t, they just assumed for the wrong reasons

Wally scrunched his nose, he was the nearest to Oliver “You smell strongly of Barry but I’m not surprised.”

Joe got nearer Oliver and felt it too “Why do you smell like my son?” 

“I think it’s pretty obvious, don’t you think.” Leonard still had his arms crossed, he was sending daggers with his eyes at Oliver

“Len.” Barry had a warning tone. He turned to his foster dad “Joe, let him go, it’s not really your concern who I sleep with.”

Felicity and Thea smiled at each other. Everyone else returned to their rooms to get ready except for Joe and Wally, they went to get breakfast. Felicity and Thea could have gone with them but instead went to Oliver’s room.

 

Once in Oliver’s room:

“You seriously did it!” Thea exclaimed with a big smile on her face

“Again!” Felicity was sitting on Oliver’s bed

“He didn’t exactly ask for it, you know he’s pregnant and it makes him crave a lot of things.” Oliver stated looking for shirt

“Yes, but it doesn’t make you crave for a specific person!”

“Thea is right.”

“Iris was the one that came to my room and literally asked me to shut him up.”

“Which means he sent her specifically to go for you.” 

Oliver sighed “And what should I do?” he started brushing his teeth, once he was finished he puts on some cologne 

“Well, we still don’t know who’s the father but maybe you can take advantage of that.” Thea shrugged 

“I’m not following.”

“Make him fall in love with you. He already likes you so it won’t be that hard make him fall in love. Once you do that, he’ll want you to be the father of his baby even if you’re not the biological one” Felicity explained 

“Do you think I’m ready for that? Be a father?”

“I think that you’re old enough for that and if you don’t take this opportunity.. I don’t think there will be another one.”

“Thea is right Oliver, I mean you’re 35, you’ve done great things and had a lot of good memories and bad too but something you haven’t experienced is _family,_ well you have but you know what I mean!”

“A husband, a kid, who knows maybe a puppy too.” Oliver made a face that said no “Well if you don’t want one I’m sure Barry will, he loves puppies.”

“But we have to get rid of Snart and make sure Cisco doesn’t get in the way.”

“Maybe one of us can make him fall in love.” Felicity muttered

“Sing to him!”

Oliver rolled his eyes while Felicity and Thea smiled at each other

 

_________________

 

 

“I don’t know what to wear.” Barry said exasperated

Caitlin and Cisco suddenly entered the room, Cisco went to lay on the bed

“Leave that to me and Iris.” 

“Yes! We will make you irresistible for every alpha and we have one here.” Iris pointed Cisco “to give us his opinion.”

Barry shrugged and took a sit on the bed Cisco was currently laying.

“I like this shirt.” Caitlin took a green shirt out of the drawer, when Iris saw it she put away the one she was holding

“I like it too, and it’s not too tight which is good.”

“Are you saying I’m fat?” Barry pouted

“What? nonono of course not Barry.” Caitlin saw his eyes watering “Damn his hormones.” she muttered

“Cisco comfort him!” 

Cisco sat and hugged Barry from behind “You know that they would never mean that Bar, they simply think it’s better if it’s not tight so you won’t be uncomfortable.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” Cisco laughed a little and kissed his cheek, then returned to lay on the bed

Iris and Caitlin looked at each other when Cisco kissed his cheek, kind of having a silent conversation that just the two betas could understand.

“It makes your eyes stand out.” Caitlin smiled at him

Iris was looking in another drawer for some swim shorts until she found one that reminded her of something “oh my god.” 

Iris took them out from the drawer “You were planing on having sex!” Iris accused him and Barry blushed

“I didn’t realize that I had brought them with me.”

“Liar!”

“I’m not!”

“Your name should be Barry naughty Allen.”

“IRIS.” 

Iris laughed.

“It looks tight, that’s good. Makes your ass look bigger.” Caitlin said inspecting the swim trunks

Barry just blushed more

“Stop blushing before your face explodes and put them on!” Barry got up and took them

Iris slapped his ass on his way to the bathroom “Hey!” 

“You’re just complaining because you want it from someone else.”

“Unbelievable.”

 

_________________

 

 

“I thought he would never stop eating.” Thea said still amazed with how much he ate

“You know it’s not my fault, I’m a speedster.”

“Barry we’re already used to that, what left our mouths hanging open is those 10,000 calories plus even more calories you now consume for the baby, that’s what amazed us.”  Cisco wondered how much calories the baby needed

“He eats for two, end of the story, there’s nothing to be amazed for.” Felicity defended Barry before he could take it personal and then do a scene in front of everyone over nothing

“Where are the others?” Iris asked everyone

“They’re already in the beach.”

“Hurry up Barry! your charming princes are waiting for you.” Thea pushed him playfully and he rolled his eyes blushing

When they got there Oliver, Wally and Joe were still on the sea while Len was already getting out, completely soaked. Barry felt frozen when he saw him, he looked so good and those abs, god.

“Close your mouth or you’ll start drooling.” Iris smirked but felicity and Thea were frowning

Len was walking straight to Barry with a lot of confidence, when he was finally in front of Barry he smirked

“Like what you see?” and god he did, his buttocks were practically soaking with slick “I’ll take that look full of lust as a yes.”

Barry giggled and looked down for a moment before refocusing his attention on Len “Maybe it is a yes.”

Len smiled and open his mouth but closed it before he could say something 

“What?”

“Am I the father?”

“If I say yes, would you take care of him or her with me?” _I shouldn’t be giving him hope_

“Maybe I would, maybe I want to.” 

Barry placed his hands on his hips “And you’ll never leave me right?”

“Are you kidding? You have turned my world upside down.” Len started walking backwards and climbed a rock

_“I wasn't jealous before we met. Now every man that I see is a potential threat.”_

“I didn’t know you could sing!” 

“Shut up.” Len jumped from the rock and landed in front of Barry. The girls were enjoying the show, well.. Thea and Felicity not so much.

_“And I'm possessive, it isn't nice.”_

_“You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice.”_ Iris tossed him a cigarette after lightning it up and Len lifted it to his lips slowly

“Hey!!” Barry tried to take snatch it but failed, he sent a glare to Iris and muttered that he would kill his charming prince

 _“But now it isn't true, now everything is new…”_ he approached Barry slowly _“And all I've learned has overturned, I beg of you….”_ he pressed his body with the younger man and Barry smiled, almost kissing him but before Len could Barry pushed him away

“Tease.” Len smirked

 _“Don't go wasting your emotion…”_ Now it was Barry’s turn. For every step Barry took, Len took one back until his back collided with a rock _“Lay all your love on me…”_ Barry slides his hands all over Len’s chest and maybe a little lower

He pressed his body against Len just like he did a minute ago and almost kissed him until he pulled back, leaving Len desiring for more

 _“It was like shooting a sitting duck.”_ Leonard pretended to shoot him with an arrow

_“A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck.”_

_“I still don't know what you've done with me._ _A grown up man should never fall so easily.”_ Len got on his knees and Barry crawled his way to him

 _“I feel a kind of fear… when I don't have you near..”_   both men were on their knees, the older man caressing the younger’s man neck _“Unsatisfied. I skip my pride. I beg you dear….”_

 _“Don't go wasting your emotion…”_   Len laid him on the sand gently and then pinned his hands above his head  _“Lay all your love on me…”_ Len couldn’t resist it anymore and kissed Barry

Oliver, Wally and Joe saw this. Oliver and Joe didn’t like what they saw so they pretended to be happy with it and got out of the water swimming fast

_“Don't go sharing your devotion…._

_Lay all your love on me….”_ when they got out, they pulled them apart from the kiss, Felicity and Thea helped, forcing Cisco to help too

“No!!” the couple shouted when they were being pulled apart, the men carrying Leonard to throw him in the water and the women pulling Barry from under him

At the end everyone ended up laughing, it was fun. Oliver tried not to force too much his laugh like Joe, well Joe wasn't even trying.

 

________________

 

 

It was late and everyone wanted to have fun so they organized a simple party and invited every omega/beta that lived in the little island. It seemed like people there didn’t have much fun nights so a lot of them went. 

Caitlin, Barry and Iris obviously wanted to take it to the next level, Iris thanked god Barry went to glee club and convinced her to join him even if they ended up as enemies at least she knew how to sing and a couple of songs along with choreographies memorized.

Everyone turned their heads to the doors when they heard loud voices coming from inside “Omegas, betas!! and noo alphas!” 

“Presenting the one night. And one night onlyyy… the world’s first omega power band!” 

“Barry!! and the sidekicks..!” 

Felicity and Thea laughed and screamed excitedly along with everyone else.

The doors opened and Barry came out of them, Caitlin and Iris following. They three best friends were standing in a straight line with Barry in the middle. Everything went dark and suddenly all the lights were focused on the three.

_“Super Trouper lights are gonna find me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_Like I always do…_

_'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you..”_ the three of them sang this part with their arms pointing to the side

They were silent for a moment waiting for the music but it didn’t come so Barry motioned a girl to start it and when the music finally was on everyone screamed like teenage girls.

“ _I was sick and tired of everything.. When I called you last night from Glasgow..”_ Barry was the one taking the lead so he was the one singing more, just like right now. The three of them swayed to the same side at the same time, they were synchronized

 “ _All I do is eat and sleep and sing… Wishing every show was the last show..”  
_

_“(Wishing every show was the last show)”_ Caitlin and Iris were singing as Barry’s chorus

“ _So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming..(Glad to hear you're coming)”_ Caitlin and Iris raised their hands at the same time singing their line

Barry felt so happy to sing like the old days at glee club were everything was fun and drama, always fighting with the New directions until they made peaces but Barry still liked to tease them.  “ _Suddenly I feel all right.. (And suddenly it's gonna be)”_

 _“And it's gonna be so different..  When I'm on the stage tonight….”_ The three of them singed together, Caitlin and Iris no longer as chorus. They got in line and lifted their hands, first Caitlin, then Barry and finally Iris.

 

“ _Tonight the… Super Trouper lights are gonna find me” I_ ris could tell everyone was enjoying themselves just as she was

 

______________

 

 

_/“Tonight the..  Super Trouper lights are gonna find me”/_

 

Oliver, Leonard and Cisco knew they couldn’t come since alphas weren't allowed but they still wanted to.

They were climbing the stairs, Oliver ahead of the three stopped and smiled pointing upwards, you could hear Barry sing “ allsome.” he continued climbing the endless stairs

 

_/“Shining like the sun (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)”/_

 

Leonard glanced upwards “yorsome.” 

 Then Cisco glanced too  “It’s nicesome.”

 

________________

 

 

 _“Smiling, having fun.. (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)”_ the three of them sang happily and danced still synchronized, no longer with a chorus, just three beautiful voices

The three alpha males finally got there and smiled instantly when they saw Barry happily singing.

_“Feeling like a number one_

_Tonight the..  Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

_Like I always do (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

_'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you..”_ they acted as if looking for someone in the last line but Barry noticed while doing that the three alphas and opened his eyes wide shocked, his expression was priceless if you asked him

The spotlight was again on Barry and he took a step forward, leaving Iris and Caitlin being him just a little.

 _“So I'll be there when you arrive… The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive”_ he couldn't stop sending glances at the three alphas “And when you take me in your arms.. And hold me tight..”

**_Fuck them, he will have fun tonight and will not be thinking about how the three men are still starring at him like he was the most breath taking omega the’ve ever seen, smiling like fools._ **

_“I know it's gonna mean so much tonight…”_ Barry danced without a care in the world shaking his hips

“ _Tonight the.. Super Trouper lights are gonna find me. Shining like the sun..”_ the three of them started singing together again

“ _Smiling, having fun (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)”_ the three crossed arms and started walking on circles, Barry took that as an opportunity to tell Iris that they were here “Look, look, look.” Iris stole a quick glance to the crowd searching until she saw them enjoying the show and Oliver even dancing a little, the other two were just kind of… swaying “ _Feeling like a number one”_

_“Tonight the.._

_Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

_Like I always do (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

_'Cause somewhere in the crowd…_

_there's you……”_

Everyone screamed at the end (including Oliver, Len and Cisco were just clapping) and Felicity along with Thea went running to hug the group.

Once Iris got out of the hug she said on the mic “Excuse mee! Hello! omegas and betas only.” Barry leaved as fast as he could to get out of his tight costume and put on something more comfortable so he could go enjoy the party along with everyone else.

Oliver just said okay and the other two nodded.

 

 


	4. Voulez vous. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets overwhelmed by everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and sorry if you see any mistakes, I didn't take the time to edit it

 

They couldn’t be here, why where they here? 

Iris and Caitlin tried to keep up with Barry and his fast feet (maybe not so fast thank you little creature) “Slow down! I can barely keep up with this damn high boots.”

Barry didn’t listen and hurried more, he needed to take off this tight clothes and change for something more comfortable “Why are they here? alphas weren’t allowed!”

Once the three were at the room Barry collapsed on the bed “This was supposed to help me forget about them, forget about everything but they’re here and ugh I need to organize my thoughts.”

“You know how stubborn they can be.” Iris said and collapsed beside him “Caitlin please help me out of this boots.”

“Iris’ right, they’re alphas after all, they want to clame you and now that they know you’re pregnant imagine.” Caitlin took one leg and started pulling with all her force until she succeeded and fell on a chair with the boot on her hand

“Somebody up there” Barry pointed to the ceiling “Has got it in for me. I bet is my mother.” 

“And what a sunshine” Iris snorted with laughter  

 

**______________________________**

 

 

Cisco was laying on a large table with a lot of betas/omegas dancing around him, some of them even touching him, they were a lot.

Under the table Leonard was crawling obviously trying to get away from the big mass of hormonal omegas, it took a while and his knees were hurting but he finally made it. Barry appeared in front of him with a different outfit from the tight one he wore when he was singing, Leonard was trying to get up and Barry helped him, he seemed a little shaken 

“Hello.” Leonard fixed his dress shirt

“Are you okay?” Barry asked in a loudly voice or he wouldn't hear him with the noise everyone was making

“Fine.” the two took a seat on the bar stools 

“So, are you having a great time?” 

“I am.” Barry smiled slightly 

“Then why are you not there?” Barry ignored the question

“Did you ever have children, Len?”

“I had two dogs, Lucy and Megan but thats the extension, I would’ve loved two daughters but it would be complicated with the kind of lifestyle I have, and you know it.”

“Is Detective West here?” 

“Nope.” Barry shakes his head

“He’s with my foster.. adopted… brother from an…He’s with Wally.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow “Good to know.” 

Suddenly Iris and Caitlin came running to Barry and grabbed him by the arms taking him to the center of the dancing crowd and then helping him get on the table were Cisco was happily dancing 

“Hey!!” Cisco shouted cheerily 

“Hey!” Barry replied laughing at how happy Cisco seemed

“This is fantastic!!” Barry just smiled at him  

“Why did you choose this place?! Out of everywhere in Greece you wanted Kalokairi.”

“I was thinking of running away when I found out I was pregnant! So I started looking for somewhere calm and beautiful, far away from everything and everyone!”

“How old is the baby?!”

“3 months!” 

Cisco frowned and it seemed like he was thinking really hard about something “Excuse me!” he jumped from the table and looked back at Barry one second before saying “Sorry!” and with that Cisco took off but Barry followed him

Cisco was leaving, he wanted to get away from all the noise and lights 

“Cisco.”

He kept going even when he heard Barry “Cisco wait.”

“Why did you ask how old is baby?”

“I don’t know.” Cisco replied flatly and kept going down the endless rock steps

“I don’t want anymore secrecy!” 

“What do you want from me?!” 

“Cisco please!” Cisco finally stopped and turned his head back so he could look at Barry. Barry was panting from trying to keep up with Cisco

“Are you the father?”

Cisco turned fully “Yes. I think so...  Yes.” 

Barry smiled slightly “What comes next?”

“You’re not going to tell me that you’re expecting twins, are you?” Barry laughed softly

“Will you take care of him with me?”

“Take care of him?” 

“I’m sure it’s a him..” Barry muttered and Cisco just raised an eyebrow at him “It could be our secret until we’re back in Central.”

Cisco nodded and a minute later he laughed not believing this

“You and me.” he pointed at the two and Barry started laughing too, he nodded

Once the laugh died Cisco hugged him

“Okay.” Barry smiled happily and went back to the party

Once Cisco was alone he sighed and smiled to himself "I'm going to be a father." he whispered to himself

 

_______________________

 

 

Iris was clearly enjoying herself, she along with everyone else at the party, they may be a little tipsy thanks to the drinks they had. She was laughing at something Caitlin told her and then..

“Look!” everyone went running to see where Iris was pointing, a big pack of alphas were climbing the walls instead of using the rock steps, show off.

Leonard stood up with a confused expression when he saw the big pack of alphas on the roofs, he got even more confused when he spotted Barry’s brother among all of the others “What is going on here?” Leonard muttered to himself

“There are more!” some girl pointed to the roofs and there were indeed more alphas scattered everywhere, jumping from roof to roof, even of the rocks of the walls some alphas were holding, all of them wearing masks.

 ( _People everywhere._

_A sense of expectation hanging in the air_

_Giving out a spark_

_Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark)_

Soon, every alpha was aligned on the roofs, holding some thick ropes that were attached to some rocks.

_(And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end.)_

“Are they really going on full Tarzan mode?” Caitlin asked Iris without looking at her, too busy appreciating the shirtless alphas 

“Masters of the scene!” the pack of alphas.. sang? 

“And they sing, that I didn’t see coming.” Iris said still looking up to the alphas who jumped off the roofs a minute later and every omega/beta started shouting excitedly

_(We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more._

_You know what I mean)_

When Wally landed he took off his mask and immediately started looking for Barry, a few minutes later he saw him. Barry smiled when he spotted Wally but still a little confused, so much for a nigh without alphas

“What are you doing here?” 

_( Voulez-vous (ah-ha) )_

“I’m the one who will save you from this hungry alphas.”

( _Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)_

“Do you wanna dance?” Wally extended his hand to Barry as an invitation 

_(Now is all we get (ah-ha) )_

He spotted Cisco somewhere far in the crowd of dancing people, Cisco smiled at him and Barry smiled back

_(Nothing promised, no regrets)_

“It would be my pleasure.” Barry took his hand 

_(Voulez-vous (ah-ha)_

_Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)_

Wally and Barry were dancing at the rhythm of the song just like everyone else who had found themselves a mate 

_(You know what to do (ah-ha)_

_La question c'est voulez-vous_

_Voulez-vous….)_

Barry spotted Iris and stopped dancing, he needed to talk to her  

“I need a minute with Iris!!” Wally nodded and quickly found a new dancing partner

Barry pushed a few out the way to get to Iris but before he could almost reach her, someone grabbed him from behind and took him to a not really but kind of hidden corner

“Barry!”

“Oliver?”

“I know why I’m here.” Barry just waited expectantly for him to continue 

 “Why didn’t Iris tell me? How long have you known I’m the father?”

“What?!”  Oliver just smiled widely at him “Not long at all!!”   

“Hey, Oliver! Listen to me, nobody knows that I know, so can we wait until we get to Central?”  _this is a mess_ Barry thought

 “Who’s taking care of you?” 

“Caitlin’s my doctor but most of the time Iris.”

“Wrong! I am.” Oliver pointed at himself with both thumbs and smiled widely at him one last time before running to the big dancing crowd joining them

_(Voulez-vous (ah-ha)_

_Take it now or leave it (ah-ha) )_

Barry didn’t feel well, he thought Cisco could be the father but what if it was just that? a hunch, a maybe, a what if. For all he knew someone else could be the father but he thought Cisco was the one because he said so. Now Oliver thinks he’s the father and god what is he going to do?

_(Now is all we get (ah-ha)_

_Nothing promised, no regrets)_

He went to join the big crowd to, Wally went up to him and took his face between his hands, that way inspecting his flushed face “Are you alright?” Barry took Wally’s hands and abruptly shoved them off

“I can’t breath!”

_(Voulez-vous (ah-ha)_

_Ain't no big decision (ah-ha) )_

Iris saw this and tried to approach Barry but it was hard with every alpha taking her to dance with them

_(You know what to do (ah-ha)_

_La question c'est voulez-vous)_

Barry was trying to calm himself but it was hard with a bunch of people dancing everywhere, suddenly Leonard was in front of him and he looked.. shocked?

_(Voulez-vous….)_

“Oh my god.” Barry raised an eyebrow and waited for him to elaborate

Leonard took his mask off before shouting “I’m the father!!”

“Len!”

“Now that’s why Iris sent me the invite” he smiled as if he was just realizing “she wanted you to have me alongside you on this experience”

Barry’s jaw was hanging open, he couldn’t believe this

“But I won’t let you down. I’LL BE THERE!” 

_(Voulez-vous (ah-ha)_

_Take it now or leave it (ah-ha) )_

Now everyone decided that it would be good thing to dance around Barry in circles, God he doesn’t know what to do with himself anymore.

_(Now is all we get (ah-ha)_

_Nothing promised, no regrets)_

This is a mess, this is a complete mess. He could see the faces of everyone, his family and friends, even Joe was there! dancing around him like everyone else. Leonard, Oliver, Cisco, Iris, Caitlin, Felicity and Thea, he had almost forgot those two but now how could he? with everyone so near

_(You know what to do (ah-ha)_

_La question c'est voulez-vous)_

He was starting to feel really overwhelmed with everything and his pregnancy didn’t help, it just made it even more overwhelming, he felt dizzy..

His mind was being invaded with a million of voices, he wanted it to stop

 

**_“You have turned my world upside down..”_ **

 

**_“How old is the baby?”_ **

 

**_“You know you can tell me everything Barry”_ **

 

**_“How long have you known I’m the father?”_ **

 

**_“I’m the father!!”_ **

 

_(Voulez-vous….)_

**_“Oh my god..”_ **

 

**_“Who’s taking care of you?"_ **

 

 

_(Voulez-vous…..)_

 

He couldn’t take it anymore, it was too much, why did he have to be such a slut?, at the end his mind got so overwhelmed that he fainted.

“Barry!”

His friends along with everyone else ran quickly to him and held him, everyone gathering and the nearest kneeling obviously trying to see if he was okay

“Barry..!” 

_Why did the voices sound so far?_

“Barry?”

“Baby?”

"Barry..!"

Everything went black.

 

____________________________________

 

 

_The next morning._

 

“C’mon Caitlin! Rise and shine..” Iris was fully dressed, she had one aspirin and cup of water for Caitlin who was still sleeping. Iris took Caitlin by the shoulder and shook her, Caitlin just groaned

Barry entered the room still in his pajamas “I was tossing and turning all night.” he collapsed on the bed beside Caitlin

“There are three guys still loose on the island.” He sat up “I gotta do something..”

“Barry, Barry, Barry!” Iris finally got him to shut up “Is all under control.”

“Under control?”

“I’m taking Cisco and Oliver fishing and Leonard will teach Caitlin some water sports.”

Caitlin groaned when she heard her name and sat up for a moment, her pillow was stained in makeup

“Oh god.” Barry said when he saw her

“Someone got pretty drunk yesterday.”

After looking back and forth between Barry and Iris, she went back to sleep

 

 ____________________________________

 

 

Leonard was just getting out of the shower, he was about to take off the towel that was hanging low on his waist until he heard someone entering the room

“I wanna get something off my chest.” Cisco said after a minute of silence 

 “Me too.” Both men took a sit on the bed

Iris had just closed the door of her room where Barry and Caitlin were still, she was approaching Leonard’s room and about to open the door until she heard voices.

 “Last night, I discovered something wonderful.” Cisco smiled remembering when he hugged Barry after discovering he’s the father “I think this is what I really wanted for life.”

“Last night?” Leonard thought he meant something like he just discovered he preferred betas instead of omegas, it was a weird thing but it could happen

“You didn’t know?” Cisco shrugged “You didn't even suspect that you were ..” he was about to say into betas until Cisco interrupted him

“Well no. It’s-t’s It’s always been a secret.” Cisco stuttered 

“And now we say it out loud?” 

“No! No!! It’s absolutely hush hush. I mean, for now.” Leonard nodded understanding, or at least he thought he did “All will be revealed when we get back to Central.”

Iris pressed her ear against the door, trying to hear what they were saying

“Last night um…”

Cisco beat him to it “You found yourself a pretty omega?” 

Leonard laughed slightly “I’m not about to say I ended up knotting someone… But I wish I did to a certain someone, he's special.” both of them bursted into laughs, god they couldn't be serious

“I’m not gonna lie to you Cisco, I don’t think I can do this. He’s a wonderful man but.. can I take him on for the rest of my life?” 

“Same with me, I know Barry would like that but we don’t have to marry them.”

“WHAT?!” 

Iris opened the door “Hey Cisco!” both men turned their heads at her

“Hey, uh.. is everything okay?” “Did you need something?” Cisco and Leonard asked at the same time

“Yes and no, I was just wondering if you knew where Oliver is.”

“Not since yesterday.” Iris nodded slowly at his response _maybe I should leave the fishing for later_ she thought

“Okay.. thank you guys.” with a smile she left

“That was weird.” Cisco muttered and stood “I guess I’ll see you later, nice talk.. I guess.” Cisco left before Leonard could question him about what he said of marrying Barry, why couldn't he keep his mouth shut?

 

__________________________

 

 

Joe was helping clean the mess after the party, it didn’t feel right leave it to the people who live here. He saw Barry walking fast and before he could get to wherever he was going Joe stopped him

“Hey!” Joe left the broom aside

“Hey Joe, what’s up?” 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah. I’m fine I’m fine.” Barry was going to leave but Joe grabbed by the arm not letting him

“Barry.” 

“What?” Joe looked at him through the eyes, he was clearly studying him

“Last night, what happened?” Barry stayed quiet “Tell me son, what’s wrong?” 

Barry’s eyes were watering, it was so hard for him not to cry right there and let Joe hold him like the old days where he was just a scared kid

“I don’t know what to do.” a tear scaped from his eye and Joe hugged him

“You don’t have to do anything.”

“It's okay if you want to abort, I may not love the idea but I understand it and everyone else will to, you’re the one carrying this baby, this is your decision.”

“Wh-what?, abort?”

“Isn’t that what you want?”

“No” Barry whispered at first but then said more firmly “No. that’s what everyone wants, that’s what the city wants because everyone needs The Flash.” Full tears were streaming now down Barry’s face

“No, Barry listen to me.”

“You have no idea how pressured I feel, I want to feel relaxed but I can’t! because while I’m here whining about morning sickness my city is unprotected!”

“It’s not. Sarah Lance and her team are taking care of everything.”

“But they have priorities, everyone is probably judging me for getting pregnant, how could I get pregnant? I’m a hero I have big priorities, I should have been more careful but instead I was a reckless slut!”

“Never call yourself that Barry, everyone isn’t judging you, maybe you will be a little busy with this baby but you have us to help you..”

“No, I can’t put this burn on you, everyone has a life, you have your job, Iris has her job, Wally has college, Caitlin and Cisco are not babysitters! and I’m not gonna let everyone suddenly drop it because I couldn’t stop myself from opening my legs to everyone!” 

“Barry why don’t we have this conversation somewhere else? we’re getting a crowd here.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, I’ll tell Caitlin I want an abort as soon as I see her.” and with that, Barry left.

 


	5. Does your mother know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry makes up his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> Hey guys!   
> I know it's been too long, like, years too long, so sorry about that, I wasn't really planning on continuing this but your comments made me decide to keep writing, I have been writing little by little but now I just couldn't stop writing and I have been coming up with new ideas, there's a lot of stuff that I would like to change about this fic but I can't. So, I'll just try to improve it!
> 
> I had to divide this chapter, I wanted it to be long but the last part is not finished yet and I still need to make sure there's no mistakes but I really wanted to post this chapter asap because I don't want to make you guys wait any longer. School is almost over and my final exams are next week but that's great because I get more time to write and finally finish this story.
> 
> If you see any mistakes or have any ideas, something you would like for me to add, please tell me all about it on the comments!
> 
> Oh and I just want to remind you guys that english is not my first language.

**_(Previous chapter)_ **

 

_“No, I can’t put this burn on you, everyone has a life, you have your job, Iris has her job, Wally has college, Caitlin and Cisco are not babysitters! and I’m not gonna let everyone suddenly drop it because I couldn’t stop myself from opening my legs to everyone!”_

_“Barry why don’t we have this conversation somewhere else? we’re getting a crowd here.”_

_“There’s nothing to talk about, I’ll tell Caitlin I want an abort.”_

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Joe was at a lost for words, because really, what could he say? this was his fault for assuming the wrong thing, he should’ve just waited for Barry to tell him what really was bothering him instead of giving him the idea that if gave up his child then he wouldn't have to worry about how he was going to balance his flash duty with parenting. Joe was not going to lie to himself, it wouldn’t be easy but they could make it work with the support of everyone else.

He needed to convince his son that this isn’t the only way. But first, he needed to get rid of the people that were still there helping with the cleaning and maybe eavesdropping.

“I need to talk to my son in private, can everyone please leave? I promise I’ll finish with the cleaning, you don’t have to worry about that.” Joe said loudly so they hear him. There wasn’t much left to clean anyways, everything was in order thanks to the help of everyone. 

Without a word everyone else left but not without giving the two, one last curious look. _Finally,_ Joe thought. He returned his attention to his son who was standing there with crossed arms and looking like he wants to be anywhere but here. Joe sighed, _this wasn’t going to be easy._

“Barry, if you make this choice then I’ll support you but, I don’t want it to be just because I made you think it’s the right choice.” 

It’s annoying, he thought about this before but always concluded that it was a bad idea and that it would only hurt Barry in the end. Loosing a child it’s heart breaking. Joe realizes it now and he doesn’t want Barry to go through that.

“I know okay?, but I’m just realizing now that I’ll never be able to give my child the happy and normal life he deserves.” it scared Barry terribly to think of his child being used against him if anyone found out that it was his “What if someone kills my child? both my parents were murdered, who says the same won’t happen to him?” 

Joe looked troubled “Barry you can’t be serious; I know that it won’t be easy but, it’s not impossible!”

“But that’s the thing Joe, I am serious and.. even if I do decide to not just.. “ Barry fumbled for words, he hated saying the actual word for it. “give up! I don’t want my child to grow up without knowing who’s their father because that’s just…  crap!”

“Barr…” 

“Can you please leave me alone now? I’ll take care of this mess, it’ll help me think.” 

Not knowing what else to do or say, Joe left with a pained expression, _this was his fault_

 

_____________________________________________________

 

 

Barry started regretting the things he had said after seeing Joe leaving. He knew he wasn’t capable of giving up his child, taking their life.. he hasn’t even thought about what the three alphas would say if he told them that he was thinking about abortion. The omega felt exhausted.

“You okay?”

Barry jumped when he heard Oliver’s voice but sighed when he saw it was just him.

“Oliver! You startled me.”

The named one grimaced “Sorry about that. I was looking for you and couldn’t help but overhear a little of your argument.” 

“No, I.. “ Barry looked down in shame “I should be the one saying sorry.” 

“I shouldn’t be taking any decisions before consulting you or Cisco.. Len.”

“You don’t need to consult us, Barry.” Oliver took him by his chin and lifted his head “You don’t need our permission.”

“It wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t ask for it.” Barry murmured.

“Just let us know before you decide to do anything, I admit that I would like to have a say in a decision as big as this one but, at the end, it’s your body and your child, we’ll respect whatever decision you take.” 

“But what if Len gets mad, what if Cisco.. “ Barry says feeling unsure of himself in that moment.

“I don’t care if they like or not with your decision, Barry.”

“Maybe Cisco would support me but it would still crush him. Even if he tried to deny it, I would now and… Len… _You_ , Oliver.”

“It’s okay Barr..”

“No, it’s not. Oliver this could be your baby! wouldn’t it crush you? wouldn’t it… ” a sob ripped it’s way out of Barry’s throat “I don't know what to do anymore.” he choked out. 

Oliver hugged him, trying to give him some kind of comfort “You don’t have to do anything, Barr.” he kissed said omega’s forehead.

“I feel so lost.” he whispered.

“Then try to find your way back. Think about where you want to be, about what you want, so tell me. What do you want Barry?”

“Well..” he sniffles and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand “ I don’t want to be alone. I want my child to have a great life.. one where they don’t have to worry about their safety.“

“You’re not alone, Barry.” Oliver let go of him so he could look at Barry “You have us. You have _me._ ”

“Oliver..”

“I’m not saying we have to be together but, we could be, if you let me, of course.” Oliver smiled at him shyly, it was cute to see him like that.

“But then, I would have to give everyone else a chance too.” 

“It’s your choice Barry. I’m just letting you know that I’ll always be here for you.” Oliver took Barry’s face in both hands and kissed his temple.

“Thank you, Ollie. It means a lot.” 

 

_____________________________________________________

 

 

Caitlin and Leonard where on a tiny boat, well it wasn’t really a boat but something like it.

The sun was bright and it bothered Caitlin a little because even though her headache wasn't as strong as it was in the morning, it was still there.

“Barry must be a little overwhelmed from thinking so much about the responsibilities taking care of a child will bring.” Leonard was the first to break the silence “Someone should take the charge, help Barry, instead of speculate so much who could be the one.”

“You’re kind of right. Maybe you should worry more about trying to win Barry’s heart.”

Leonard snorted “You make it sound so easy.”

Caitlin raised an eyebrow “Do you expect him to throw himself at you with one look?”

He frowned and turned to glare at her feeling offended “Of course not” 

“Then stop talking and start acting, Barry’s not gonna wait forever and obviously it won’t be easy, but it’ll be worth it.”

Leonard nodded “Excuse me.” he got up and jumped from the tiny boat.

“Snart! Dammit” Caitlin cursed. _She didn’t mean right know! what the hell that was very sudden._

Before Caitlin could yell at him again, a dark skinned man appeared from behind. _“Did he really swim here all the way?”_ Caitlin wondered.

“Caitlin!” she jumped when he heard him, clearly she was not expecting him to appear out of nowhere.

“Let’s pick up where we left off last night.” he smirked at her. 

“Last night never happened.” 

The dark skinned man was about to say something before Caitlin interrupted him “Oh my god, look at the time.” she gave one quick look at her watch and pretended to be surprised “I’ve got work to do.” she gets to pedaling fast to get out the sea as quick as possible.

“Ohh c’mon.” he says following her once they’re out “You don’t mess with master piece!”

Thea rolls her eyes and gives Caitlin her towel.

“Ignore him, Cait.” Thea says and Felicity nods.

“Caitlin can’t ignore the chemistry between us.” The dark skinned man says to one of his friends.

“Little boys who play with fire, get their fingers burned!” Cait said.

He takes Caitlin’s purse, runs to one of the beach’s lounge chairs and lays on it.

 _“You're so hot, teasing me.”_ Caitlin approaches him with fast steps.

 _“So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a kid like you.”_ she snatches her purse from him and then pushes him, making him fall _“It’s something I couldn’t do.”_

Caitlin goes to the bar and he quickly jumps behind the counter, then he begins to make her a drink.

 _“There's that look, in your eyes. I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild.”_ he slides the drink over to her and she gladly takes it _“But boy you're only a child.”_

He tries to kiss her but Caitlin stops him by putting a hand on his face. He jumps to the other side, holds one of Cait’s hands and puts his hand on her lower hand they begin to dance in a funny way.

_“Well, I could dance with you honey, if you think it's funny. But does your mother know that you're out?”_

Thea and Felicity where watching them amusedly alongside with everyone else when Iris came running and sighed in relief when she spotted Caitlin.

 _“And I could chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe!”_ Caitlin was about to do something crazy but then she heard her name being called.

“Caitlin!” she turned around and saw Iris approaching her with fast steps, once she was in front of her she said “It’s Barry.”

Felicity and Thea were soon beside Iris, plain worry right on their faces.

“Is he okay?” Felicity asked.

“He is.” the three sighed in relief once she cleared that but, Iris’ serious expression wasn’ a good thing.

Now it was Thea’s turn to ask “Then what is it? Did something happen?” 

“He says he wants to talk with Caitlin but..” she sighs “he didn’t look good, I mean he looked like he had been crying so I asked my dad if he was okay because Barry wasn’t going to tell me..”

“Stubborn as always.” Caitlin mutters.

“Yeah, so I asked him and he told me that he and Barry argued and Barry was hysterical, my dad tried to calm him down but it just got worse and you guys know how he gets thanks to the hormones and… and now I think.. I think he wants an abortion.” Iris whispers the last part with a grim expression, clearly not wanting anyone else to hear them.

Both Felicity and Thea gasp at what Iris just told them. Caitlin just furrows her brows, deep in thought.

After a few seconds she asks Iris “Iris, can you remind me how many weeks his unborn child has?”

Seeing Iris confused expression can give away that she clearly wasn’t expecting for Caitlin ask that. “Uh.. 12 weeks if I’m not wrong, why?”

“Dammit.” she curses frustrated “It doesn’t matter we can lie to him or we’ll just make him realize his mistake.”

Thea exchanges looks with Felicity and Iris “Uh Cait.. you’re still not making any sense.” 

“Yeah, right, sorry. It’s just that abortion it’s only possible if you’re in your first trimester and it’s a little late but still possible, he has the option but it would have to be _now_ but, we’re in Greece so.. it’s kind of impossible.”

“Okay, that’s good thing, still, we shouldn't tell him that right away. Let’s just make him realize his mistake and then we can tell him that it was impossible either way.” Iris says.

“We should go find him and talk to him. Do you know where he is?” Thea asks Iris.

“Um, no, I don’t.” Iris replies, she wished she did know.

“Okay well, then let’s go and ask everyone else if they have seen him.” Caitlin states to the other girls what they have to do.

“Snart!” Caitlin says out of the blue.

“Cold?” Felicity asks with a confused expression.

“I was with him earlier but he left and went to look for Barry, he should be with him right now.” 

“Right! Leonard but, that still doesn’t help us finding him.” Felicity remarks.

“Whatever! let’s just run and ask everyone.” Caitlin starts running and the other girls follow, trying to keep up with the surprisingly fast beta.

“Caitlin wait!” 

“C’mon girls! We have to talk some sense into Barry!” Caitlin shouts while still running.

 

**__________________**

 

Oliver had left after Barry told him he needed to be alone at the moment, clear his mind. The alpha left without protest and decided to go looking for his sister, he need to talk with her.

Barry was chatting with some Greek ladies that had overheard he was pregnant. They were very nice, Barry has learned a lot of things about taking care of a child and some recipes too. He liked talking with them. Though it made him sad that he probably wasn’t going to use the knowledge he was just given. Barry felt sick.

Barry was still talking with the nice ladies when he saw someone approaching them from the corner of his eye and then, Len was in front of him.

“Len!” Barry said a little surprised.

“Hello.” Len was panting and wet from head to does. He was wearing only a pair of swimsuits and an orange lifejacket.

“What are you doing here?” Barry asks him while thinking that the alpha looks really nice.

“I ah.. I just wanted to give you this.” Len gave him and envelope and Barry eyed him suspiciously. He wondered immediately it’s content.

“I don’t mean here _here_ , I mean, why are you here on this..” he opened the envelope to find out what was inside. “ I… sland, what?! is this!” Len thought for a moment Barry’s eyes were going to come out of his sockets. This was a lot of money! _what the hell._

“I realized that taking care of a baby it’s not going to be easy and I don’t think your job pays you that well, I mean you’re going to need help and I just wanted to make a small contribution for my child, well, our child, I mean, _your_ child.” Leonard Snart, was rambling. _God this whole situation feels so unreal._

Barry shakes his head “I can’t accept this.”

“No, no.” Len turns and starts walking away.

“Len..” Barry goes after him.

“No, no!” Len was running now.

“I can’t..” Barry couldn’t even finish the sentence because Len would’t stop interrupting him and saying repeatedly no!

“No, no!” Leonard was already going down the steps.

“Len!!” He says loudly one last time but the alpha doesn’t stop, he just goes even faster, trying to get away before Barry could even give him back the money which is clearly what he’s trying to do, and so obviously failing.

“I’m going! you’ll have to catch me first.” _Ugh._ Barry was _not_ going to run after him.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

 

Just as Len was descending the stairs when he found Barry’s female friends and almost collided with them.

“Leonard!” they all squeaked.

“We were looking for you!” Felicity says. “Well more like Barry but, you too since Caitlin told us you were probably with him and.. ”

“Felicity!” Everyone stops her rambling. This makes the beta blush.

“Right. Sorry.”  

Iris steps forward so that she was in front of the alpha “Where’s Barry?” 

“He’s up there.” Len pointed with his finger the direction he just came from “why?” 

“Oh um.. we..” Iris looks to her friends and none of them were helping her so she tries to come up with something fast.. _right! the letter_ “We just wanted to talk about the details of his baby shower!”

“So that was true.” Len states with a bored expression.

“Yes!” Iris says quickly, maybe _too_ quickly.

“Uh huh” he sees right through her lie but he was going to let them go, _for now._

“Right. I’ll be leaving.” The girls just nod and once he was gone, they began running again and immediately find Barry sitting on a rock. The omega looks deep in thought while holding something that looks like an already opened envelope, they wonder what it is and if that's the reason Barry looks like his mind is somewhere else.

“Barry!” All the girls say at the same time which makes Barry jump, clearly exalted.

“Hey, what’s going on? is everything okay?” he asks with a smile but his face clearly reflecting his confusion.

“You tell us.” Iris takes a seat next to him.

“Umm.” Barry glances from Iris to Felicity. “Tell you exactly what?”

“Barry is it true that you’re thinking about an abort?” Caitlin goes straight to the point and Barry’s face immediately falls.

“Joe told you” Barry says to Iris as a statement, not a question.

“Of course he did Barry, he’s worried.” 

“Well he nor any of you have to worry anymore because I’m not going to give up my baby in any way.” Before anyone could say anything Barry continued “Look, I… I don’t know how I’m going to do this but, at least I do know that I’m not alone in this and I have all the support of my friends and family.”

Barry's friends smile fondly at him, happy that he realizes this and trusts that it will all be okay. Before Iris can help it, she throws herself at Barry and everyone else around them, joins.

“What made you change your mind?” Iris asked curious after they all retreat from the hug.

“I don’t know.. I mean I didn’t really change my mind because I wasn’t even sure of my decision, it scares me and also, I don’t want to miss on my chance to be a dad. Well maybe more like mom but you get what I mean.” They all giggle, this makes Barry flush. 

“We do, Barr.” Caitlin says with a fond look. Then she punches him on the arm.

“Ah!” The omega yelps “What was that for?” he asks confused while rubbing the spot he had been just hit on.

“That is for worrying the hell out of us.” She says, not feeling nor looking sorry.

“You’re supposed to take care and worry for me, not hit me. I’m pregnant after all.” He says with a little annoyed.

“You’ll get over it.” Thea tells him.

“Mmm, I don’t know..” Barry says feeling a little playful. “Maybe I’ll make a fuss of it and make you all buy me food as an apology.” He shrugs with a smile, feeling more relaxed now. 

"God, _you_ are pure evil, Allen." Thea tells him, obviously joking. Because he's not evil. He's just hungry. "Has anyone ever told you that?" she turns her head at him, expecting a reply and Barry just shrugs giving her a silent "Sorry not sorry." which only makes Thea laugh.

“Hey, um, could you help me find Len, Cisco and Oliver?” Barry asks to his friends after they end joking. “I would like to talk with them.” 

They all say yes and Caitlin goes to help Barry so he could get up from the rock he was sitting on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, next chapter we'll get "Our last summer" ! 
> 
> I'm pretty excited for the next chapter because we'll get Barry with his three favorite alphas ALONE on a sailboat, I don'r know if any you remember this part of the movie but, I'll try to do my best at writing it, I really do wanna improve my writing skills. It can be rather difficult for me at times because my vocabulary isn't so wide but reading so much fics actually helps me learning new words which is great!
> 
> Enough of my rambling. Thank you for reading guys! I missed this.
> 
> I'll continue "The Stranger" too btw. ;)
> 
> Till next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are nice


End file.
